Mistletoe
by forevermalec
Summary: Alec and Magnus go out to eat after a crazy day at work for the both of them. Lots of Malec cuteness :)


Alec was on his way home after a crazy day at the Institute, thinking about all the orders he gave out, the stacks of paperwork he had to file for the Clave. He still had a tendency of referring to the loft as Magnus', even though it was both of theirs. Alec never knew what a home truly was until Magnus asked him to move in with him. Alec secretly enjoyed the walk home, tonight in particular feeling the cool air against his face. Watching the snow falling lightly around him. On his walk home every night, he let his troubles from work slowly disappear.

The sun was just starting to set when he opened the front door. It was a rare event that he got home this early, and he wanted to take advantage of it. It was just a few days before Christmas, so of course in true Magnus fashion the loft was decorated beautifully. A large tree was in the corner of the living room making the whole place smell fresh of tree pine. A bundle of presents perfectly wrapped underneath. A set of stockings hanging from the mantle with the intials **M** **A**.

Everytime Alec came home, seeing this place that he got to share with Magnus, and all the decorations and the Christmas lights, it made him realize that he would never want anything more. This life with Magnus was he all he ever wanted.

"Alexander?" Magnus grabbed Alec out of his thoughts.

"Hey." Alec walked over to Magnus and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're home early. I like it." Magnus replied as he moved his kisses from Alec's lips to his ears down to his neck. And more importantly, over his neck rune.

"Mhmm. Magnus. Um, so... I, uh, I was thinking since I'm home early, maybe we could go out to eat. There's this new restaurant I've been wanting to check out. What do you think?" Alec still flushed red when Magnus kissed his rune.

"That sounds perfect, Alexander."

The restaurant wasn't far from the loft so they

walked in the falling snow hand in hand. Alec loved these moments the best. The sweet, tender moments that made his heart thump a little harder in his chest.

When they got inside, the warmth of the candle lit restaurant immediately warmed their bodies. Magnus took off Alec's jacket and Alec took off Magnus'. As they sat down and ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon, Alec looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging lightly from the chandelier above their table.

"Magnus, look up."

"Ahh. Mistletoe. Romantic." Magnus said with a gleam in his eye.

"You know, I've never been kissed under mistletoe..." Alec hinted.

"Well, I think we should change that." Magnus replied as they both leaned in closer across the table into a sweet, tender, loving kiss as their hands found each other.

The waitress cleared her throat as she asked if they were ready to order. Alec's face flushed from slight embarrassment.

During their meal, Magnus had stopped eating and was staring at Alec with a look of pure love.

"What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?" Alec asked.

"No, sweetie. It's nothing like that. I just... I just love you so much, Alexander. I am so in love with you. I fall in love with you a little more every day." Magnus declared. "I have loved others before you, but I've never felt this strongly about anyone. And it seems to get stronger every day."

"Wow, I.. I wasn't expecting that, Magnus. Of course, I know how you feel about me, but that was... Wow. Check please." Alec held his hand up as he looked at Magnus without taking his eyes off of him.

As Alec and Magnus walked back home, hand in hand, with the snow falling down like sheets of white flowers, they both felt this invisible thread forming between them. Between their souls. This thread that would never break. This thread that connected them as warlock and shadowhunter. As lovers and soulmates.

Later that evening, Alec and Magnus were on the balcony enjoying the beautiful view. Alec suddenly felt the urge to look up and to his surprise, he saw...mistletoe.

"Hmm. I wonder how that got there." Alec asked as he lightly chuckled.

"I thought it was necessary since we were interrupted last time." Magnus had turned to face Alec and his hands had found Alec's hips and he pulled him closer to his own body. Alec felt his heart drop to his stomach as he felt Magnus' lips brush over his neck rune again, making quick pecks on his forehead, eye lids, nose, softly over to his cheek and back onto his lips.

It was starting get colder out on the balcony, but they were keeping plenty warm. Wrapped up in each other's arms, kissing above the city with snow falling all around them.


End file.
